Momo lo sabe
by Gatito-Pizza Humpty
Summary: Azula y Sokka quedan atrapados en una cueva. Regalo para TrueAvatar.


Disclaimer: _**Avatar: Last Airbender **_es propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.

**True**: Estas son las mañanitas que cantaba el Rey David, bla bla bla... ¡Felicidades! Te quiero mucho, compañera de moderación, madre, amiga, Rochi, Zuko (?). Que te la sigas pasando magnífico. Ojalá te guste este regalo. Sé que es corto, pero lo hice con amor xD. Espíe tu perfil y vi que te gustaba esta hermosa pareja *o*. Espero no haber hecho algo tan desastroso xD.

* * *

><p>—¡Auxilio, ayuda! ¡Alguien por favor sáqueme de aquí! —Los gritos de Sokka eran chillones y podrían escucharse a mil metros de distancia. Qué mal que no hubiera nadie rondando por esa zona.<p>

—¿Quisieras callarte? —Preguntó Azula con tono tranquilo, pero sin perder ese deje de altanería en su voz.

—¡Tú! Simplemente no me hables. Fingiré que no estás aquí y que nada de esto está pasando. Todo es un mal sueño, Sokka. Un mal, mal sueño...

—Eres patético —Sentenció con fingida lástima.

—Es más, a partir de ahora, esta mitad de la cueva me pertenece, y esa otra parte será tu espacio —Tomó unas cuantas rocas que se encontraban regadas por ahí, y las acomodó en fila, dividiendo así el lugar.

Soltó un ligero grito de alarma.

—¡Momo! Ven aquí, esta es nuestra mitad —El lémur se le quedó viendo con sus enormes ojos, y después de unos segundos acudió a su llamado, traspasando la barrera de rocas.— Buen chico —Felicitó en voz baja, dándole palmaditas en la cabeza.

Azula se limitó a observarlos. No es como si disfrutara de estar ahí. En realidad tenía mejores cosas que hacer, como conquistar ciudades o algo, pero un ligero y estúpido impulso, combinando con mala suerte, hicieron que terminara en ese lugar.

Los había estado observando una noche atrás, feliz por haber encontrado su escondite: Una pequeña cueva en lo alto de una montaña.

Esa mañana decidió entrar sigilosamente, esperando dar con el Avatar profundamente dormido. Grande fue su sorpresa, al encontrarse con el chico que hacía malas bromas roncando, con un lémur volador descansando sobre su cabeza.

Estaba a punto de salir de ese lugar, cuando un temblor hizo que se sobresaltara. Su día simplemente no estaba yendo bien. Las rocas que cayeron bloquearon la entrada, frustrando su plan de escape.

Sokka despertó gritando por el brusco movimiento. Y gritó aún más cuando vio el rostro de Azula. De inmediato voceó por ayuda.

Se sumieron en un silencio incómodo. Y a Sokka no le gustaban los silencios.

—¿Por qué...? —Hizo una ligera pausa, inseguro —¿Por qué simplemente no me matas? —Indagó entre asustado y curioso.

—No quiero quedar atrapada en esta cueva con la peste de un cadaver inundando mis fosas nasales —Y era cierto. Pero también era cierto que no quería matarlo. No era él su objetivo, no valía la pena.

Sokka tragó duro, y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Momo también se asustó y se metió entre su camisa, en busca de protección.

Durante un buen rato no se escuchó ni el sonido de los pájaros.

Comenzó a ponerse nervioso. ¿Dónde se supone que estaban sus amigos? Le habían dejado solo con Momo, sin avisarles de su ausencia.

—Así que... Eres una princesa, ¿eh? —Comentó sólo para romper el hielo. Sabía que era el enemigo, pero hablar con una demente era mejor que no hablar.

Azula pensó que peor frase no pudo haber dicho. Sin embargo, contestó:

—Princesa. Próximamente Señor del Fuego —Presumió con las ansias de poder reflejadas en sus ojos.

—Querrás decir "Señora" —Señaló desinteresado, mientras se acomodaba mejor, recargando su espalda en la pared de la cueva.

—No. Es Señor —Su tono arrogante, a estas alturas, le parecía normal.

Sokka mantuvo la boca cerrada. Tenía o miedo o pereza para contestarle.

Azula nunca había estado tan aburrida.

Gateando, se fue acercando poco a poco hasta su acompañante.

—¡Oye! No deberías de cruzar a mi lado. Por algo puse las rocas, ¿ves? Mi mitad, la tuya. Mía, tuya —Hizo señas con las manos, para indicarle cómo estaba repartido el territorio. De repente pareció como si se le hubiera olvidado con quién trataba.

—¿Por qué, Sokka? ¿Te molesta que invada tu espacio personal? —Juguetona, tocó con su dedo índice la mejilla izquierda del No-maestro. Lo sintió estremecerse, y le gustó. Le gustó la forma en que el chico parlanchín tembló levemente, y cómo sus ojos parecían los de un cachorro asustadizo.

Su pasatiempo favorito era someter a las personas. En estos momentos tenía el control total sobre él, y no pensaba desperdiciarlo.

—¿Y qué tal si hago esto? —Mordió con fuerza el labio inferior de Sokka, y él, por la sorpresa, soltó un pequeño gemido, haciendo sonreír satisfecha a la Maestra Fuego.

—No juegues con fuego, Princesita —Había perdido la cabeza, definitivamente. Perdió la cabeza en el momento en que se lanzó por completo a los labios de Azula, devolviéndole el mordisco.— O podrías salir quemada.

Si hace una semana le hubieran dicho que ahora estaría besándose con la loca hermana de Zuko, lo más probable es que hubiera muerto risa. ¿Con aquella cruel mujer? Vaya broma.

Pero vamos, dos adolescentes solos (bueno, con un lémur volador) atrapados en una cueva...

Había que admitir que era guapa. Una loca, sí. Pero guapa, a fin de cuentas. Y fue ella quien se le insinuó, ¿a caso un hombre podía resistirse a semejantes encantos? La respuesta es no. Mucho menos si hace meses que no besas a alguien.

Azula comenzó todo por mera diversión, y continuó por la sola idea de dominarlo.

Lo tiró al suelo, y con sus blancas manos recorrió su pecho, sobre la tela azul. Sokka envolvió delicadamente su cadera. Momo parecía no prestarles atención, estaba muy ocupado lamiendo su pelaje.

—¡Azula! ¡Azula! ¿Estás ahí? —La ruidosa voz de Ty Lee, aunque algo lejana, llegó perfectamente hasta sus oídos, haciendo que se separaran.

Sokka se tragó una maldición. ¿En qué clase de mundo vivía, donde las cosas se interrumpían justo cuando se ponían más candentes?

—¡Aquí estoy! —Gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Era su oportunidad para salir.— ¡En la cueva!

—Tranquila, Azula. Mai y yo te sacaremos —Decididas, comenzaron a mover las rocas desde afuera.

Sokka sintió el calor en su rostro moreno. ¿Qué demonios había hecho? La había besado así como así, como si ella no hubiera intentando atacarlos nunca, o tratado de matar a su amigo. ¡Maldición! Era una víbora, y se había dejado inyectar su veneno.

¿Ahora cómo miraría a Zuko a los ojos? ¿A Aang? ¿A todo el Equipo Avatar? Estaba muerto.

Azula, en cambio, se mostraba tranquila. Quizá no era la primera vez que besaba fogosamente a un enemigo.

Por fin se mostró ante ellos la entrada de la cueva, iluminando el espacio con los rayos del sol.

Azula se paró con la elegancia propia de una princesa, sacudiendo el polvo de su ropa.

Ty Lee corrió a abrazarla.

—¡Creímos que te había pasado algo! Azula, desapareciste y no dijiste adónde habías ido —Estaba feliz por haber encontrado a su amiga. Azula sólo hizo una mueca de molestia.

Mai, observadora como siempre, reparó en la presencia del No-maestro.

—¿Qué estaba haciendo él ahí? —Preguntó con curiosidad mal disimulada.

En cuanto Ty Lee se fijó en él, comenzó a dar saltos de alegría.

—¡Azula! ¿Podemos llevarlo con nosotras? Por favor, por favor. ¡Míralo, es tan lindo! —Hablaba como si tratara de convencer a su madre para que le comprara un gatito.

Sokka hizo cara de espanto. Preferiría morir, que ser raptado por su hiperactiva admiradora, por la chica seria de mirar tétrico, y por la Princesita cruel.

—Lo dejaremos aquí, chicas. No vale la pena —Sentenció imponente, mientras se daba la vuelta, lista para irse.

Mai enarcó una ceja, extrañada por la decisión de su amiga: era una oportunidad perfecta para secuestrarlo y tenderle una trampa al Avatar. Sin embargo, no dijo nada.

Ty Lee hizo cara de tristeza, pero de inmediato se repuso.

—Nos vemos, guapo —Se despidió lanzándole un beso, y fue corriendo tras Azula.

Sokka observó la escena con la boca abierta. ¿En verdad había sucedido?

—Momo, hagamos como si nada de esto hubiera pasado. ¿Trato?

El lémur hizo un sonido, como dándole la razón.

—Bien.

Se quedó tranquilo. Sabía que ella no iba a hablar. Mucho menos Momo.

Ahora tenía el ardiente sabor de Azula en su boca, y una anécdota grandiosa y loca, para jamás contar.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer :).<p>

De nuevo, feliz cumple, amiga *o*.

Hubo algo de Ooc en los personajes, lo siento mucho. Pero no me quedaba la historia como quería, y tuve que inventarme algunas cosillas u-u.

Saludos.


End file.
